Big Nurse
The Big Nurse is an enemy in Dark Deception who will make her first appearance in Chapter 4 in the sixth level. She shares a level with the Reaper Nurses. 'Appearance' The Big Nurse appears as a large obese woman wearing a similar nurse uniform akin to the Reaper Nurses' attire, but it is a completely different clothing from the Reaper Nurses and has noticeable stripes down from her collar on her shirt. Like the Reaper Nurses, she also wears a square-shaped bag-like object (possibly a white medical kit bag or a white paper bag of some sort) with a brownish, rust-red coloured first-aid symbol on her head, though it doesn't have a hat or hat-like object on top of the bag. Also similar to the Reaper Nurses, her feet have wheels, though they are connected with a metal bar with visible metallic restraints on her legs that replaces her feet completely. She may also have her giant syringe seen in the Chapter 4 preview, but her syringe looks different from the ones wielded by the Reaper Nurses. 'Behavior' TBA 'Personality' TBA 'Trivia' * Despite the Reaper Nurses' in-game model being in the game's preview for Chapter 4, it was confirmed to be a stunt double model, and the real model wasn't revealed until the YouTube channel of Glowstick Entertainment reached 33,000 subs. The old model of the Reaper Nurses' appeared as obese people on wheels that wields a gigantic sharp syringe in their arms, which could possibly be a weapon. **What the Reaper Nurses' stunt double model is riding on seemed to resemble an old-timey self-balancing scooter. ** Many believe she will be the boss of the Asylum level. *It was speculated that the Nurse's name was Mary, but it turned out to be false. *They may represent Tomophobia, the fear of surgical operation and medication; Nosocomephobia, fear of medical places like hospitals, infirmaries, and asylums; Aichmophobia, fear of needles; Latrophobia, fear of doctors and various medical staffs, including nurses; and Cacomorphobia, fear of overweight or obese people. *Originally, as stated by Vince Livings, she was supposed to be a completely different character in 2014 back then, and she wasn't supposed to be a nurse at all. As such, she was originally going to be conceptualised as a prison guard akin to the Spider Pig and Evil Vulture Guard, but was scrapped and was later technically changed, so they revised her concept into an actual nurse in 2015 and so forth. *They were often misconceptualized by many people to be a medieval knight/crusader after the release of Chapter 3, possibly due to the position where they wield their gigantic syringe weapon in their arms, which can sometimes be easily mistaken for them wielding a sword, and the fact that the symbol on their masks are (coincidentally) confused to be a Knights Templar symbol while in the game it supposedly was meant to represent a common everyday first aid symbol. Category:Enemies Category:Females Category:Chapter 4 Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:Pages with Spoilers